


"Any Port in a Storm" Part 2

by GreenGreenGreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreenGreen/pseuds/GreenGreenGreen





	"Any Port in a Storm" Part 2

A safe place in a storm  
Or any port in a storm  
Are cliché phrases that people use  
To explain relationships  
But I don't think either fit particularly well for us  
Because I prefer the rain  
And not in that juvenile way that implies I enjoy suffering  
But because I'd liken my other relationships to being to close to the sun  
It seems nice at first, but it quickly becomes uncomfortable  
And takes everything you have but never gives back  
But you're the complete opposite of that.  
You always help me relax just by being there  
And just like the rain makes plants bloom,  
Being around you, and knowing you're there for me, makes me a little stronger  
And as long as you're here for me, I'll be able to be here for you.  
People say that the sound of rain is beautiful or romantic, and I'd agree  
Because I love the sound of your voice  
And of course, I'd love to be covered In you  
No matter the time or place  
But there's one major difference between you and the rain  
That I don't love the rain  
Even half as much as I love you


End file.
